international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Anderssen
Nora is one of the cures in Shining Miracle Pretty Cure, and is considered the leader of their team, since she was the first one to become a Cure. She is smart, but can come off as a bit anti-social. Her alter ego is . She is represented by the Linnaea Borealis, and her theme colour is Pink. She has two alternate forms she can use, which are and . History When Nora was young, she was always the one to be in the pictures. Even if the main motif was on something or someone else, she would usually end up somewhere in the picture either way. She was never the one to listen to rules, which led to her being quite a handful for her parents - especially since her 3 year older sister was the 'perfect' child, always being quiet, doing as she was told, etc. Growing up, she came to get this personality that she "won't follow anyone else's rules except my own!". When she started 3rd grade, she got more reserved with her ways, but still went her own way. Quite quickly, some of her teachers came to, unconsciously, favourite her, making her something of a teachers pet, and it passed unnoticed by everyone except Nora herself. She began to doubt her abilities, and had a period of time where she skipped school completely. Eventually, her parents and teachers convinced her to start going to school again, and so she did. While nothing had changed much, the teachers tried to stop favouring her and things got better for her. Appearance Nora Nora has brown, mediumlength slightly wavy hair. She has a slight side-parting. She has intelligent, gray-green eyes, and is rather short. She is also quite pale. She does normally jeans, with some kind of colourful shirt or tunic, with a pair of converse or similar shoes. Cure Twinflower WIP Personality Nora is really caring, and has high grades in school, even if she isn't that good at P.E. She does at times seem a little bit antisocial, and frankly, she is bad at handling awkward situations. She is also very loyal, and tends to cling onto grudges. Her high grades come easy to her, as she is a fast learner, and does rarely have to bring home homework to study on things they went through during class. This has, of course, led to some joking/teasing that she is to intelligent to be a human, and even though she plays it off as jokes, she is really insecure, and hates being called things such as 'robot', 'alien', etc, even if it's just a joke. Pretty Cure Cure Twinflower is Nora's alter ego, and she is represented by the Linnaea Borealis. Her theme colour is Pink, as most of the lead cures. At first she uses a LovePreBrace to attack, but when it breaks, she achieves a new attack item, the Divine Violin, and uses that instead. She uses a PreChanMirror and PreCards to transform. Chocolate Classical WIP Candyfloss Cradle is the second form change Cure Twinflower can change into. It is also the one she unlocks last of the two. In this form, her hair is considerably longer (except for her bangs, which in fact are a bit shorter), as well as has two braids coming from each side of her bangs back towards her ponytail, which is tied up with a thin ribbon. She has a pair of angel wings, not completely unlike Cure Angel Passionhttp://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Higashi_Setsuna#Cure_Angel's wings, except a lot smaller. She wears a white and pink dress with ribbons and matching gloves, and a pair of ballerina shoes with lacing up her legs. The ribbons go higher on her left leg. Attacks |-|Finishers= * - Cure Twinflower's solo finisher for the first part of the series, when she does still have her LovePreBrace. WIP * - Chocolate Classical's main attack with the LovePreBrace. WIP * - Candyfloss Cradle's main attack with the LovePreBrace. It is mostly used against Choiarks. She taps the rainbow button with her index finger, and does several graceful steps. She ends off by raising her hands into the air, and a light pink light emits from her LovePreBrace, and the light expands, and envelopes the Choiarks, who strike the same pose as her, and slump to the ground, having fallen asleep. *'WIP' - Cure Twinflower's main attack with the Divine Violin. * - Chocolate Classical's main attack with the Divine Violin. WIP * - Candyfloss Cradle's main attack with the Divine Violin. It is mostly used against Choiarks. She first plays the strings in the order from E to G, and with each note, a different coloured sound wave emits from the violin. Her wings grow bigger, and - playing a fain, calm melody - she twirls, and feathers loosen from the wings. The feathers fan out, and brush against the Choiarks lightly. The choiarks turn white, and slump to the ground, having fallen asleep. |-|Sub-attacks= * - WIP * - WIP *WIP Transformation Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! ''is the official transformation phrase used by Nora Anderssen in ''Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. Relationships Sara Nilsen: Even if Sara and Nora went to some classes together in 3rd to 6th grade, they never paid much attention to each other. At least not on Nora's end. It was first when their classes got interjected, and was going to have all their classes together that they clicked. Since then, they get along famously, and both jokes at the others expense, as Nora helps bring out the other's courage. Tove Lindgren: When Nora first started school, she wasn't treated very well by the other students, and for the first few weeks, she was really lonely, until Tove decided to take the first step.They quickly became friends, and pretty much never fought. Nora admire Tove for taking that first step, and is extremely thankful of it. Linn Holmberg: Nora met Linn for the first time a few years after she met Tove for the first time, when Linn transferred to Tove's class. They quickly became good friends, despite having different interests and personalities. Nora admired Linn for always being able to be so calm, and Linn admired Nora mostly for her grades, and ability to learn things quickly. WIP Ethymology - Anderssen is a variant of Anderson, which means "Son of Andrew"http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/anderson - The Swedish name 'Nora' means "Shining one" or "Bright one"http://www.babynology.com/meaning-nora-f83.html - 'Twinflower' is a common name of the Linnaea Borealishttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linnaea Gallery Cure Twinflower.png|Cure Twinflower Cure Twinflower 3 view.png|Cure Twinflower - 3 different angles Trivia *Nora has a lot in common with Sweetangel823, and is also on several points based on her. *The different lengths of the ribbons of her shoes in the Candyfloss Cradle form gives her a kind of childish look, which leads to a more innocent and pure image. *Her second main attack in her Chocolate classical form, Graceful Tune, is a reference to Suite Pretty Cure♪'s Cure Rythm's introduction speech. References Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cure Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Females Category:Characters